


The silence

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Implied /referenced suicide attempt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Theresa lost her voice, and with it all that she was worth. At least that’s what she thinks. She can’t talk to James, but it doesn’t matter.
Relationships: Theresa Cassidy/James Proudstar
Kudos: 3





	The silence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cisza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893723) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267). 



> A slightly changed x-force 91

She stood in the doorway, feeling guilty about the silence, she had so many unspoken words, she wanted to tell him. Even if she somehow managed to, it was much too late. If he was asleep, she wouldn't wake him up. She couldn’t do it. She clutched the letter in her hand. Her mouth was still dry from the thirst of the bottle left untouched.

He looked worried. He asked as if she could answer him. Naive question, really. How could anything be alright now. He knew it was stupid. Fear filled his eyes as soon as he asked. She handed him the letter. With a few words right after "love". She couldn’t write it to him and leave. She watched with a small, hopeful smile as he read. She made many mistakes, but today she avoided three.

When he was done he hugged her. His warm arms were almost enough to make it. But she had to avoid the fourth mistake. She needed a distance from this life. She didn’t want to succumb to her feelings in this state. He would accept her out of guilt. He was too good. Even if he didn’t love her anymore.

"Stay. Sleep on it."

His head rested on her shoulder. His voice was shaky. He begged almost as pathetically as he did for her love.

Terry did not break free from his gentle but firm embrace. He felt a disastrous hope, he knew she wouldn't stay.

He felt tears on his T-shirt. He couldn't ask, so he was just there for her. He wanted it to be enough.

She moved away, and his last barriers with her.

She smiled and tears ran down her cheeks. James saw no point in hiding his own.

She nodded. They hugged. Both cried, and even if they were possible, words weren’t needed.

They finally fell asleep. Still cuddled.

In the morning Teresa left while he was still asleep. She looked at him one last time. He would have looked calm if his eyes hadn't been swollen with tears

**Author's Note:**

> I hate translating, but felt motivated to. Correct mistakes you see, I’m not a native English speaker.


End file.
